This invention relates generally to missile stabilization and trajectory control and more particularly to a target seeker in an automatic missile guidance system.
Present optically guided target seekers do not have sufficient range against cold or head-on targets and are susceptible to a variety of effective countermeasures. A seeker passively responsive to more than one wavelength (mode) of radiation having a more efficient scanning system, readily discriminating between multiple targets and decoys, with improved range and a higher degree of background rejection is urgently needed. In addition, the dual mode seeker should be capable of selecting between modes and switching in flight when appropriate.